Le journal de Sasuke
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: Sasuke nous fait par de sont journal intime pendant 3 mois. : OS


19 septembre

Mon frère m'a dit que je ne servais à rien. Il est pas cool. Mais en même temps, il a pas tort ! Faites qu'il ne trouve pas ce journal, ce serait trop humiliant pour moi et mon ego chéri.

20 septembre

J'me suis pris un sacré râteau de la part de Sakura. Et devant presque toute la classe en plus. Mon ego est aussi décoiffé que moi quand j'me lève à 6h du mat'. Je lui ai demandé de façon plutôt cool et classe, genre beau gosse ténébreux si elle voulait aller barboter avec moi à la piscine. Elle a bien ri parce que la barrière de bois sur laquelle je m'appuyais pour faire style a craqué, que j'ai failli m'étaler par terre. Sous l'effet du choc, j'ai poussé un cri peu viril. Puis elle a dit qu'elle avait pas envie de sortir avec un ému-efféminé. C'était vraiment la honte, tous les gens de la classe ont gloussé comme des loutres, même cet espèce de gueux de Pein qui ressemble à Poil de Carotte version métalleux.

21 septembre

J'ai eu un 5.5 en maths. Je crois que je suis enfin sur la bonne voie !

22 septembre

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une révélation. Vous le saviez vous, que les poireaux n'étaient pas des algues ?!

23 septembre

Les gens continuent de se foutre de moi au lycée, à cause de mon râteau. En plus, Sakura ricane bêtement à chaque fois qu'elle m'aperçoit. Si je n'avais pas autant envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui rouler des pelles, je lui ferais avaler ses cheveux rose bonbon par les narines.

24 septembre

Tiens, il pleut. J'irais bien prendre une douche moi !

25 septembre

Satanas ! Bref, pour moi le week-end c'est plutôt ennui total pendant deux jours. Mais bon, au moins j'suis à l'abri des moqueries de mes camarades. Le ridicule ne tue pas, mais mon ego a de sacrées ecchymoses.

26 septembre

Du courage, Sasuke, du courage ! Plie ta jambe, tourne la, contracte ton fessier, vas-y, vas-y... Tu t'es levé de ton lit ! Halleluja ! Je suis devenu une vraie larve. Mais je progresse de jour en jour dans ma débilité. Tiens, il pleut encore.

27 septembre

Nouvelle semaine. Ce matin je marchais pour aller au lycée, et j'ai vu Sakura sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle a posé son sac de cours par terre pour refaire ses lacets. Comme elle avait un jean taille basse, j'ai pu voir un bout de son sous-vêtement dépasser. Absorbé par cette vision, je n'ai pas remarqué le panneau **"STOP"** qui fonçait tout droit sur moi. J'ai pas pu l'éviter. J'ai encore mal. Toute la rue a ri. Vous croyez que Sakura a vu quelque chose ?

28 septembre

Pourquoi diantre a-t-il fallu que Naruto, un gars de ma classe, vienne me demander les devoirs à faire pour demain alors que j'étais en train de chantonner et de gigoter sur un air de Lady Gaga ? Je suis vraiment maudit.

29 septembre

Aujourd'hui, résultats d'un contrôle de physique. J'ai réussi à tomber dans le négatif : je me surpasse vraiment.

30 septembre

Aujourd'hui, j'me suis acheté un nouveau slim noir. J'espère que Sakura trouvera ça sexy.

Parti Socialiste : Itachi, je sais que tu liras ça et que tu as lu tout ce que j'avais écrit avant. Les traces de kinder bueno ne mentent jamais.

1er octobre

Il fait beauu, les oiseaux chantent, j'ai le numéro de portable de Sakura ! D'ailleurs, j'hésite à lui envoyer mon 22ème sms de la journée. J'espère que sa boîte de réception a une grande capacité.

2 octobre

Aujourd'hui ma mère a décidé de m'humilier publiquement devant toute la famille en lisant le magnifique mot qu'avait mis mon professeur de mathématiques dans mon carnet de correspondance. Je croyais que cette pratique du "arrête ou j'te mets un mot" était abolie depuis le collège. En fait, non ! C'est alors que la famille entière s'est mise à se foutre de moi. Surtout Itachi, il avait une telle mine en riant qu'on aurait dit qu'il essayait de recracher un hamster vivant.

 _ **"Sasuke s'amuse à jouer aux marionnettes avec ses chaussettes pendant les cours de maths. C e comportement puéril devient intolérable. Monsieur Uchiha ferait mieux de travailler ses algorithmes s'il veut un jour espérer obtenir des résultats acceptables."**_

3 octobre

Oh, _U can't touch this_! J'ai eu cette chanson dans la tête toute la journée, parce que je regardais le postérieur de Sakura.

4 octobre

Sakura n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui.

5 octobre

Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle ? Ô rage, Ô désespoir, Ô malheur sans pareil ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour ... Bref, Sakura a un petit copain. C'est Naruto l'hyperactif. Les filles pensent peut-être que les hyperactifs sont de bons coups ? Oui, je vais me taire. Et aller manger un pot de glace aux cacahuètes devant un épisode d' _ **Amour, Gloire et Trou d'nez**_ en pleurant.

6 octobre

Ô rage, Ô... hallucination, Itachi a une petite copine, elle s'appelle Gertrude. Non, en fait... je sais même pas comment elle s'appelle... Kina ? Rina ? Kira ? Karin peut-être. Comment peut-on aimer un idiot pareil ? En plus il a les cheveux longs quoi ! C'est trop féminin pour être viril tout ça... Et moi, je suis en friche. Célibataire endurci ... et jaloux. Pourquoi tout le monde se bécote devant moi ? C'est une coalition c'est ça ?! Ô rage, Ô désespoooooooir...

7 ocotobore

Kikou journal j'ai un pfeu bvuuuuu rien de (illisible) mais (illisible) Sakukukukucoucou (illisible) trist- bonne nouite c'est la couite (illisible) boumboum

8 octobre

M'ouais, j'ai la gueule de bois. Faut que j'aille faire dodo.

9 octobre

Comment ça, je suis pas un exemple de vertu ? T'as jamais bu toi peut-être ? Petit fayot ! On m'la fait pas à moi ! T'as déjà résisté à l'appel d'une petite bière aux cheveux roses et au visage d'ange ? Comment tu voulais pas que je craque ?

10 octobre

Une de perdue, 10 de retrouvées. Quel est le Don Juan qui a inventé ce proverbe complètement faux ? PETIT DEMAGOGUE, je les attends toujours moi, mes 10 groupies !

11 octobre

Je me remets doucement de ma peine de cœur. Bon, déjà que faire un journal intime ça fait légèrement efféminé, me voilà en train de parler comme une fifille. Me manque plus que la coupe d'Itachi et vous pourrez m'appeler Sasukette et me faire enfiler un tutu rose à paillettes. (Chouette, une rime !)

12 octobre

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu droit à un documentaire sur la reproduction des gastéropodes – rester une heure avec mon frère et sa copine, Karin, c'est passionnant. Vous le saviez vous, qu'ils se reproduisaient par la bouche ?

13 octobre

Je suis malade, complèteuuuument, maladeuuuu – et oui, j'ai une vilaine gastro. Face de zombie névrosé, bonjour ! Vous voulez vous débarrasser de vos enfants pour le soir d'Halloween ? Appelez Chachuke, zombie Warrior professionnel, plus vrai que nature.

14 octobre

J'étais tellement bien réveillé que j'suis entré dans les toilettes des filles ce matin au lycée. (Quelle idée de pas fermer la porte à clef quand on est aux toilettes aussi... aucun instinct de survie ces donzelles !) Maintenant, j'ai la réputation d'un pervers sexuel à tendance scatophile en manque – charmant, charmant.

16 octobre

Trop la honte, ma prof de SVT m'a interrogé en me demandant « C'est quoi le nom de l'abeille qui va chercher le pollen, Sasuke ? » Ma réponse : « Euh, Maya ? ». Parfois, je me demande si j'ai pas deux Moi dans ma tête. Un idiot profond et un gars normal – le débile fini prenant trop souvent les commandes. Peut-être que _**Je est un autre**_ **,** comme dirait l'autre - qui avait quelques problèmes de conjugaison étant petit, j'imagine.

18 octobre

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une bonne action : j'ai accompagné mon ami Shikamaru dans l'une de ses démarches : faire partie de la chorale du lycée. Bon, c'est une activité de loser, mais on est les seuls mecs encerclés d'une dizaine de filles en quête d'amour, de papouilles et nunuches à souhait qui plus est – peut-être trouverais-je une damoiselle qui voudra bien de moi là-bas ?

20 octobre

J'ai fait tomber mon téléphone dans la cuvette des toilettes. J'ai les boules. Comment ça, accro' aux sms ?

21 octobre

Tu hantes mes nuits, je n'arrive plus à dormir, je t'entends jusqu'à dans mon lit... tu m'obsèdes ... ... ...  
Crétin d'abruti d'imbécile d'idiot de stupide chien du voisin qui aboie sans arrêt !

22 octobre

Séance spéciale Patrick Sébastien à la chorale. LE PETIT BONHOMME EN MOUSSEUUUUH ! J'ai failli pleurer tellement c'était lamentable, pathétique et craignos.

23 octobre

Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'être un loser, c'est inné. Ça s'acquiert. Et ça demande beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps. Il m'a fallu des années pour arriver à un stade pareil de nullité, à moi. Ô jeune apprenti-loser, laisse ton maître Sasuke te donner ses conseils... et tu deviendras le plus parfait des crétins. Amen.

24 octobre

Non non, je ne suis pas schizophrène, merci. Possédé ? Pardon ?!

25 octobre

Bon en fait, l'histoire c'est que Shikamaru m'a demandé des conseils pour draguer une fille trop canon qui s'appelle Temari. Mais bon, moi, en amour, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais en public, j'y connais que dalle ! Alors j'ai fait le kéké et j'ai voulu lui montrer l'exemple ! Oups, maman veut que je débarrasse la table...

26 octobre

J'aime pas écrire de paragraphes trop longs dans ce journal, ça craint sinon. (Oui, j'argumente très bien. Mon éloquence m'épate. Je pense que j'ai l'étoffe d'un graaand président.) Donc je fais des trucs courts, des mini-blocs qui ne vous disent rien que vous n'ayez envie de savoir. Vous ? Mais à qui je parle moi ?

27 octobre

Itachi, tu pues.

28 octobre

Bon, je me décide à raconter l'histoire trop palpitante de la honte monumentale que je me suis payée. Ça vaut le détour, je vous assure. Donc, pour montrer l'exemple à Shikamaru, j'ai décidé de tenter une approche avec Sakura. J'ai pris un chewing-gum goût menthe pour ne pas avoir une haleine de poney, je me suis approché d'elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil... (Euh, en fait j'ai du mal à en faire, et d'après le fou rire de Shikamaru, je crois que j'avais plutôt l'air d'être constipé) ... je lui ai pris la main, déposé un baiser dessus... avant d'éternuer violemment et de projeter des gouttelettes (de ... de quoi au juste ?) sur son visage. Effet garanti. Shikamaru en rit encore, moi j'en pleure encore, et ma joue s'en souvient encore. Je crois que c'est râpé avec Sakura. Elle doit me prendre pour un gros crado à l'heure qu'il est. Snif.

29 octobre

Aujourd'hui, j'ai marché dans un caca de chien. Il paraît que ça porte bonheur. Enfin pas quand tu croises une jolie fille. Ça porte rien du tout dans ces cas-là. En plus, ça fouettait à mort partout où j'allais. Pendant une heure, j'ai eu le loisir de me sentir vraiment merdique. Oui, merdique était le mot.

30 octobre

Itachi a rompu avec Ka...rin. Je l'ai su parce qu'elle est venue tambouriner à la porte d'entrée comme une barbare en chouinant comme un bébé (admirez ce paradoxe propre aux représentantes de l'espèce féminine) et ce pendant deux heures au moins. Itachi me narguait grave à table. Il m'a même dit un truc du genre « C'est pas à toi que ça arriverait ». Itachi, je te prie d'agréer à mon mépris et à mon « fuck you » distingués.

1er novembre

Je suis désespéré. J'ai vu Shikamaru rouler des galoches à sa Temari. Même lui a réussi à trouver une copine avant moi. Je vais être le dernier mec de la planète sans copine ou quoi ? Je devrais peut-être changer de coupe...

3 novembre

3 novembre, ou journée loose. Après un réveil en loose (cheveux en pétard, odeur corporelle immonde, douche froide car Itachi, en bon chieur qu'il est, a utilisé toute l'eau chaude, cassage de gueule dans les escaliers, et pénurie de céréales pour le p'tit déjeûner), je m'habille façon loose (vieux caleçon délavé avec des nounours dessus, et tee-shirt de geek tout troué, là... Sakura sonne chez moi. Je lui ouvre en gueulant allégrement : « Putain arrête de nous harceler sérieux, t'es moche, mon frère veut pas de toi et moi non plus ! ». Mauvaise pioche. C'était pas Karin. C'est la loose.

4 novembre

J'aurais bien envoyé un message à Sakura pour m'excuser, mais pour ça il faudrait que j'ai le courage.

5 novembre

J'ai réussi a me réconcilier avec Sakura.

…...

Srx la il y en a assez de mon journal vous voulais pas tt nan plus :(


End file.
